1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter unit, a light source unit, and a printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ultraviolet irradiation unit including an ultraviolet irradiation part and a fan for cooling the ultraviolet irradiation part has been known. Further, the above-described ultraviolet irradiation unit is provided with a filter for trapping ink mists (for example, see JP-A-2014-188927).
In the above-described ultraviolet irradiation unit, when the filter is clogged, cooling efficiency of the ultraviolet irradiation part lowers, and the ultraviolet irradiation part deteriorates, thus the filter needs to be replaced at an appropriate time.
However, for the above-described ultraviolet irradiation unit, there has been a problem that it is not possible to easily grasp when to replace the filter.